Build:Any/Mo Gates of Kryta NM Farmer
Solo farm the entire Gates of Kryta mission in normal mode for bones, dust, various other materials, gold, runes, insignias, weapon upgrades, dye, Decayed Orr Emblems (which become much more valueable during some special events), and to counteract the anti-farming code by completing the mission. Attributes and Skills prof=Any/Monk Smiting=12 Protection=12optionaloptionaloptionalHexConditionof AbsorptionHandsCondition/build Elite * [of Judgment@12 * [of Judgment@12 Any profession * [Aura@12 * [Spirit@12 (must for Paragons, Warriors, and Rangers) * [Ural's Hammer! * [Signet@12 * [Wrath@12 * [of Deldrimor * [Touch@12 * [Smite@12 * [of Light@12 * [of Wrath@12 * [Fire@12 (Minor AoE damage, but good primer for [Condition) Assassin * [of Distress@6 * [of the Master@6 (Critical staff, e-management, and primer for [Condition) Dervish * [of Holy Might * [Aura Mesmer * [Echo Necromancer * [Necrosis (requires primer condition or hex, better on necros due to soul reaping) * [Sending@4 (Especially deadly with Deep Wound) Paragon * [Signet Ranger * [Signet Ritualist * [Vampirism Warrior * [Signet@3 Major Variants * [Breeze@8 (Protection to 10, healing to 8) Template Codes (RoJ) * Assassin: OwNj4wP84M+MAAAwlQ9vrrkNNA * Dervish: OgOj4wPM7M+MAAAwlQ9vrrkNNA * Elementalist: OgNDwjzPP+MAAAwlQ9vrrkNN * Mesmer: OQNDAjzPP+MAAAwlQ9vrrkNN * Monk: OwAT44HDnxnBAAAuEq/ddlspBA * Necromancer: OANDYjzPP+MAAAwlQ9vrrkNN * Paragon: OQOC48zjPz67So+31VymWeA (filled in optionals) * Ranger: OgMC48zjPDAAAcJU/76KZTD * Ritualist: OAOj4wPM5M+MAAAwlQ9vrrkNNA * Warrior: OQMT44HXnxnZ9dJU/VydNAIPAA (minor differences and filled in optionals) Equipment * Max armor, any insignias works, although radiant are ideal. * Superior Smiting and Superior Protection if monk primary. * Primary attribute superior rune if Assassin, Dervish, Elementalist, Mesmer, or Necromancer. * Customized Holy Damage staff with 20% enchanting (Chaelse's Staff or a generic Smiting Staff works great). * Zealous Scythe, Sword, or Axe of Enchanting for Paragons, Warriors, and Rangers to help with energy. Usage * There are two ways to complete this farm, either clearing all the undead, or only the large mob behind the house and bug through the gate to finish the mission. Each way is profiteable and allows you to complete the mission. * To bug through the gate, stand about 15' from the tree blocking the path, then click the middle of the tree directly below the horizontal wooden beam. It sometimes take a few tries, but with practise you should be able to get it fairly quickly. If your character gets stuck, type /stuck, then proceed through the gate to the other side. * When you go through the fence into the yard where Oink is, immediatetly go right and hug the wall until you reach the very corner. You will notice that extra monsters spawn below you where you can see, and another group will start to move. Doing this makes the large mob double in size. * Go behind the house and down the path. Do not talk to Oink as he will follow you through a large part of the mission and interfere with your ability to clump enemies. * Kill the first set of monsters which will then cause a wave of monsters to spawn and come to your location. * Alternate between Shielding hands and Shield of Absorption for protection. Use dismiss condition often for heals. * If using RoJ, attempt to clump enemies together by making ranged enemies follow you until they are all touching, and then bring melee enemies to them. * If using SoJ, aggro as much monsters as possible and make sure they all have a clear path to hit you with attacks. Aggroing as much as possible will make the most out of SoJ and is a good way to deal with it's downtime. Counters * Not keeping up one of your protection enchantments, and not healing often enough. * Dazed. The boss Sayad the Bloodless uses Concussion Shot. If he spawns, it may be best to avoid him or let the friendly NPC's become his target first. Try to cast RoJ on the creatures in his mob before you aggro them. If you get dazed and you do not have a condition removal signet, it is best to run away. Notes * Make sure you have alot of room in your inventory bags. Bring a superior salvage kit to salvage white weapons and white salvage items to condense your inventory and for materials. As long as you complete the mission, it is also possible to collect items which you left behind due to the unclaimed items box which appears after missions. * The run on average can bring in about 3-5k, not to mention you will accumulate Decayed Orr Emblems which are often used during special events, bringing their value up significantly. * It is possible that completing missions works against the Anti-Farm Code, so completing this run could actually make future farms anywhere in Guild Wars more profiteable. * Probably best left to Caster professions due to their full 4 pips of energy regeneration.